1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a shelving system and in particular, to a modular shelving system capable of being readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of modular shelving systems have been disclosed to the public for storing articles. Many modular shelving systems have stackable modular units. Examples of stackable shelving systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,467; 5,788,088 and 5,791,265. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,467 describes stackable modular units each having first and second support members in parallel to one another with a continuously positionable shelf The modular units may be stacked wherein mating upper and lower stacking surfaces of the support members abut. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,088 also describes a stackable rack. The tower-like rack described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,088 has a base body, three columns, and a plurality of support plates for individually supporting compact disk boxes. Yet another stackable shelving system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,265. The shelving system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,265 includes open-sided frames stacked together to form columns. The columns have a guide opening which receives a shelving element thereby locking the stacked frames together.
In addition to generally stackable shelving systems, other shelving systems can be extended laterally as well as vertically. Typically, extendable modular units are connected or repeated in the direction of shelving support members. An example of a modular extendable shelving system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,081 where the system comprises interconnecting vertical posts, horizontal beams, side horizontal braces, coupling connectors, and horizontal shelf pieces positioned on the horizontal beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,232 describes another extendable shelving assembly having two substantially upright side panels each having holes through their surfaces. Shelf-support members extend between the side panels. The shelving assembly can be repeated in the direction of the shelf-support members for the entire length of a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,544 shows yet another extendable shelving system including modular base units connected with binder clips. Each modular base unit further has at least two shelving units interconnected with vertical support posts.
There is still a need, however, for a modular shelving system that is easy to assemble and expandable in both the vertical and horizontal directions. There is also a need for a modular shelving system that is readily assembled yet securely connected so as to prevent displacement between its components.